New Years Time at the Burrow
by islay12
Summary: Little Rose and Hugo have just gotten another cousin, Monica, and it’s now New Years and the kids are running wild. What are Ron and Hermione to do? 7 years after Easter Time at the Burrow -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**New Years**** at the Burrow**

**Author's Note:** Well people, as you might know, I am working on a 'Time at the Burrow' series. Right now Easter time and Christmas time both have over 4000 hits and together about 50 reviews! That is cool eh?

So people you asked for Halloween but then I realized, oh my gosh! They don't have Halloween in Britain! They have Guy Fawkes Day and bonfire night, instead of the lovely time of trick-or-treating so anyway I also got someone asking for New Years, and I thought 'Cool' they have that in Britain.

Also I just forgot! James is something like three years older than Rose and I made him born after Rose!! My bad! Just forget that happened and pretend James was there all that time (three years, gosh I'm silly).

So here is New Years at the Burrow.

**Summery:** Little Rose and Hugo have just gotten another cousin, Monica, and it's now New Years and the kids are running wild. What are Ron and Hermione to do?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; because I don't believe in slavery.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Seven years later**

Hermione and Ron sat happily on a couch in the new and improved Burrow. Ron had been making big money as an Auror and he had just renovated the Burrow. Yes he still lived with his parents but technically since Mr. Weasley had retired last year it was Ron's because she was the one who paid did most of the work on the house. It wasn't that bad that Ron and Hermione were living at the Burrow. Every single Weasley had grown up and left home leaving poor Mr. and Mrs. Weasley alone in the big house. With Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo living there the house didn't get that forlorn empty feeling.

Hugo had had his sixth birthday last April and Rose had had her seventh just in October. Christmas had been a lovely occasion with Charlie and Veronica visiting with their one year old daughter Monica, who seemed to be a very adept rider on dragon back. Now it was nearing New Years and they felt that they should celebrate with absolutely everyone.

"So you think everyone? Everyone?" Asked Hermione worried.

"Yes everyone Hermione, why are you acting so worried?" Said Ron.

"Oh it's just there are so many people, now that Charlie and Veronica have had Monica and George and Alicia have the twins, who could imagine three year olds could get into so much trouble? Anyway there's still more people, they'll be at least twenty people and I know Mrs. Weasley and I can't cook that much even with magic."

"So, it would be fun." Said Ron, "Please?"

"Ron." Said Hermione sternly.

"Please?" said Ron as he planted a kiss on her, "with a cherry on top?"

Hermione laughed, "All right Ronald, but I warn you, if one thing goes wrong, it's your problem."

"Yes!" said Ron bounding upstairs to tell his children about the plans for New Years.

Hermione set herself to making an invitation list.

Guest List

Harry

Ginny

James

Albus

Lily

Neville

Luna

Apaula

Sarai

Macneville

Stephaine

Bill

Fleur

Victorice

George

Alicia

Fred

Angelina

Charlie

Verionca

Monica

Teddy

"That should be everyone," said Hermione satisfied, "Teddy should come seeing as he's as close as family already."

So Hermione walked upstairs and saw her husband telling Hugo about all of his cousins coming to visit. He was smiling at the thought of all that adoration but he didn't realize since he had much younger cousins the adults would be coddling the babies, not six year old Hugo. Hermione shook her head and walked over to Rose's room.

The leaf green walls reflected the calmness, simplicity and tranquility of Rose's personality. Hermione smiled at her daughter who was sitting in her bed reading 'A Advanced Version of the Tales of Marcellus.' Seven years old and already reading about Wizarding history.

Rose didn't even notice her mother come in but when she looked up with her brown eyes dotted with flecks of blue, she smiled.

"Hi Mummy," said Rose, "I was just reading about Marcellus, did you know he created the first Rememberall? I guess he helped Uncle Neville a lot didn't he?" Neville and Luna weren't really Rose's uncle and Aunt, just godparents but they were close enough to be called family.

"I guess he does Rosie." Hermione said laughing, "And thinking of Uncle Neville, your father and I are inviting him to celebrate New Years with us."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Just Uncle Neville?" Rose was very smart for her age. Sometimes Ron said _When my Rosie goes to Hogwarts, She'll have to go straight to Fifth Year_. The seven year old was very smart for her age, she learned every little spell her mother had taught to her (To get ahead and all) and by the age of five had already read a two hundred page book on Ancient Greece. Obviously Rose had understood that it wasn't only the Longbottoms who were coming, seeing as Rose's grandmother was slightly put out when only Charlie, Veronica and Monica came for Christmas. It didn't take someone of Rose's intellect to realize Mrs. Weasley (Molly) would throw a fit if only one family came over for yet another holiday.

Hermione sighed, "No not just Uncle Neville and Auntie Luna. Everyone."

"Did Daddy talk you into this?" Rose said crossing her arms.

"Yes Rosie," said Hermione, "Are you mad?"

Rose shook her head, "Not at all. This will be fun Mummy. Absolutely everyone coming over and we kids don't have to clean up! James could show us what he can do with his new wand! And we'll be able to see every single little baby, and Apaula and I can play together up in my room." Rose then looked thoughtful, "Then again, we can't leave Albus and James alone with the twins, they'll start teaching them more mischief then they've inherited from Uncle George."

Hermione grimaced, "I hadn't thought of that. Well anyway I just came in here to tell you." Hermione gave her daughter a hug and kiss goodnight and went back downstairs.

**OoOoOoO**

Let's keep our fingers crossed for another great one and as always this is Islay Sinclair, Ravenclaw Extraordinaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Years**** at the Burrow**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all who have reviewed so far.

For you who are critical about the ages, about Apaula (she was actually the second child. Poor Luna had a miscarriage, cause if Dumbledore was gay there can be miscarriages) and how Victorice (was born in like May, whatever) has two siblings, seriously I think I have enough characters. To the wrong wives, Charlie/no one and George and Angelina (but Fred went out with Angelina so I thought it should be George/Alicia) it's my fanfiction. And to everything else, it's a fanFICTION. Also if it was total canon, I'd be plagiarizing.

I'm also waiting for someone to comment on Macneville's name. If anyone gets how I came up with that, please guess, The hint is Mackenzie.

Also thank you to Mystery Hunter, such a loyal Time at the Burrow reviewer.

**Summery:** Little Rose and Hugo have just gotten another cousin, Monica, and it's now New Years and the kids are running wild. What are Ron and Hermione to do?

**Disclaimer:** It's a fanfiction, I'm the fan and this is the fiction.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hello People**

Rose woke up and rubbed her eyes. She took a glance at the sparkly yellow calendar on her wall. It was the 29th, two days to New Years Eve when her mum was planning to have everyone over to count down to the New Year. The very day when all order would go out the window, Rose had seen the whole family together only once, and that was without Uncle Neville and Auntie Luna or Teddy. She was four and they spent three days cleaning up. And since they now had Fred and Angelina, not to mention a teen Teddy and much more prank savvy James, who knows?

Rose walked downstairs and saw her grandma making breakfast.

Rose walked over and asked her grandma, "Grandma, do you know that we're having everyone over for New Years?"

Molly flipped a couple pancakes and piled them on the plate beside her, "Yes I do Rosie. Isn't it wonderful?"

Rose shrugged and took a plate of pancakes to the table. Her brother and father soon joined when they smelt the aroma of frying batter, those two sure loved their food. Hermione and Mr. Weasley came a little while after them and sat down to the food being piled on the table. Hermione sat down next to her daughter and Mrs. Weasley (Senior) came over with a large pat of butter. Rose noticed her father's eyes light up at the sight of more food. According to her mother Ron had once gone months without Grandma's cooking and since then he had never had the same appetite. Rose wondered as she stared at the 12th pancake her father consumed, how big was his previous appetite?

While Rose was drinking a glass of orange juice (she had grown fond of it, even though it was predominantly a muggle drink) she heard a tap on the window. Hugo heard it as well and looked towards the window. There on the sill was a tawny barn owl with shiny feathers and keen amber eyes. To his left was a smaller grey owl with rather fluffy feathers and cute sparkling blue eyes. The talon's of the tawny were clicking impatiently as she waited for someone to open the window. Hermione heard the tapping as well and got up to open the window.

It opened with a small click and in the two birds flew. The tawny alighted on the specially placed owl perch. The grey on the other hand flew right into Ron and started hooting happily while Ron glared at the owl on his head. Hugo laughed as the tawny owl stuck it's leg out.

The letter was from Ginny, whose tawny owl Cinnamon had delivered the letter. Hermione opened it and read it aloud.

"_Dear Hermione and Ron, _

_Thank you so much for the invitation to New Years, we'd love to come! In fact Harry had just told me we should let the children stay up this year, so they'll get a lot more out of it. So if we come back to the Borrow they can see everyone and celebrate this wonderful event. When I told they children they were literally flying around the room (Harry just had to get Albus and James Firebolt 4s for Christmas, not to mention the toy broomstick Ron sent Lily). Lily has already planned out every single little New Years game she's going to play with her cousins and I suspect James and Albus are going to plan some mischief with Teddy. Yes Teddy told us to tell you he could come. So anyway, see you on New Years!_

_With Love, Ginny_."

The other owl was none other than the adorable Pig. He had a small green roll attached to his leg, which upon removal, unfurled itself to reveal it was in fact a leaf from a Japanese talking tree. Rose and Hugo looked at it surprised, each and every time Auntie Luna and Uncle Neville sent them a letter through Pig it was always more extraordinary than the last. In previous letters it had been attached to a small violet cactus, spat from an ivy stem or written on the petals of a Grecian Wild Rose.

The leaf sat on Hermione's hand quivering slightly until it popped up and grew a pair of arms and legs and formed a mouth. Mrs. Weasley shrieked in surprise as it started to speak in Neville's voice.

"_Hello Ron, Hermione, _

_First of all Luna and I would like to thank you for inviting us to New Years, the children are ecstatic about it. Well Apaula and Sarai are, MacNeville and Stephanie are still too young to be that happy. Anyway do we have to bring anything? Luna was wondering because if it turns out we should have brought a pie or something, she might dye her hair blue. Actually, she already has. So please don't be alarmed. I though I should warn you. _

_Who else is coming? I know you would have invited Harry and Ginny but is only us wonderful six? You don't have to answer. I just want to show off the capabilities of this leaf. It's really something isn't it? I got an entire talking tree for the greenhouses and I wanted to show it off. Oh but you wouldn't know about these greenhouses would you? Well recently Professor Sprout got a pretty bad bite from the Venomous Tentacurla and she decided it would be good to retire after 65 years in teaching Herbology. And who do you think she recommend to replace her? Me! Yes, you are listening to the voice of the new Herbology professor. I'll be replacing her in February, which means no more small time garden work. _

_Well I don't want to waste anymore of your precious planning time, See you in two days! _

_Luna sends love from her and the children. _

And the leaf sat silent.

Hugo poked it, and exclaimed "Cool." Ron laughed and picked up his son and whisked him off to brush his teeth. Hermione flicked her wand to make a note that the Longbottoms and Potters were coming, and then swept the leaf into the garbage bin. Rose on the other hand looked at the note pad her mother's wand had checked. She giggled and immediately made a mental note to stay out of the way as much as possible, maybe playing with Apaula but she wasn't getting stuck with Hugo's dish duty.

**OoOoOoO**

Hermione and Ron forever! Go Harry and Ginny! And go non-canon Luna/Neville!

That's all I have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Years**** at the Burrow**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all who have reviewed so far.

Sorry about the Hiatus!!!!!!!!!!!! I was stuck!!!!!! REALLY!!!!!!!!!!! (plus I do have a life)

I still don't think anyone has gotten the Macneville thing, son of Neville, that's what 'Mac' means: Son of. So Macneville is 'son of Neville', that's why I hate people coughJKROWLINGcough who name their daughters SON OF KENZIE!!!

Anyway, what's going on peps? I think it's my thing to do out of season holidays.

Along with Anna! Thank you for your observation I don't update well.

**Summery:** Little Rose and Hugo have just gotten another cousin, Monica, and it's now New Years and the kids are running wild. What are Ron and Hermione to do?

**Disclaimer:** I am not JKROWLING, otherwise Mackenzie would have a girl's name.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose was tired. She had been baking all day and now she was allowed just half an hour of free time. She rolled her onto her bed and heaved the large laptop her mother gave her for her sixth birthday onto her bed. It was to keep in touch with her muggle roots. She signed onto her favorite chat site and found that a couple of her friends were on. She wasn't the only kid with muggle roots or with muggle interests. She smiled as she saw Kyla (**Kyla145**), her Gryffindor obsessive friend Marie (_GriffindorGrrl_) and her cousin Victorice (QueenoftheEagles).

-RosiePosie7- Hello everybody!!

-_GriffindorGrrl_- Hey Rose

-QueenoftheEagles- Hello Rosie!

-**Kyla145**- Hi R

-RosiePosie7- So what's new in your little cyberspace world Kyla? Still making the boy from Japan believe you're a princess??

- **Kyla145**- he dont hear mee, bleves notin all

-_GriffindorGrrl_- As a fellow 8 year old Kyla, let me say you can't make a 19 year old beiev you're a princeess

-**Kyla145**- O shut it Mari

-_GriffindorGrrl_- My name is Marie not Mari, would you quit the chat speak. We are witches not monkeys Kyla!!!!

-RosiePosie7- How bout you Victorice, how are you?

-QueenoftheEagles- Well life is quite fine here. Also Rosie, Mum, Dad and I can come to the party!

-**Kyla145**- wat prty? y dint I geet a invit?

-RosiePosie7- Family thing which reminds me I've got to help make some more pastries

-QueenoftheEagles- The plague of your existence, huh? Well make sure you make some chocolate croissants, they are delicious. I love those!

-RosiePosie7- Well bye

-_GriffindorGrrl_- Bye Rosee

-QueenoftheEagles- Goodbye Rosie!

-**Kyla145**- Bi R

Rose sighed off and walked downstairs to tell her mum about Victorice, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill.

"Hello Rose." Mrs. Weasley said through her ardent baking. Her hair had turned grey after the third grandchild her family produced.

"Hello Grandma." Rose said before going over to her mum who had a large tray of cheese biscuits in her hand.

"Mum. Victorice and her family can come. Victorice just told me on the laptop." Rose said.

"That's wonderful Rose." Said Hermione hugging her eldest child. "Just George and Alice, Charlie and Veronica to reply, then that will be everyone." Hermione said, acting like they only had one or two guests instead of the twenty some-odd people they had chosen to invite.

"HELP!!!!!!!!" Came a sudden voice from the sitting room. Rose and Hermione stopped their hug to run to the rescue of Ron, who had somehow gotten himself tangled in a large pile of metallic streamers which cracked with static every time he tried to move.

"Ron! How did you manage to do this? It's just a streamer." Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't know! Just get me out of here." Ron shouted under the shiny ribbons.

"Don't worry dad!" Rose said tugging at the streamers. One by one she ripped them off her father. Then her mother waved her wand repairing the streamers.

"Thanks." Ron said. The remnants of the streamer still in his hair. "Can't I do this by magic?"

"No Ron." Hermione said sternly. "We have to set a good example for Rose and Hugo. If they see us without magic, then it will be easier to not break the rules."

Hermione then stormed back into the kitchen to start making the requested chocolate croissants for the party. Ron looked around the corner to make sure she was gone before pulling out his wand.

"Don't tell your mum." Ron said whispering to his daughter. He flicked the wand and the metallic streamers and other sparkly decorations flew around the room to rest in place around the mantelpiece, chairs and walls.

Then an owl flew in through the chimney covered in soot. The fluffy bird then rested on the white tablecloth with a mischievous hoot.

"That must be Uncle George's owl." Rose observed taking off the letter. Ron shook his head and shooed the owl off the table and out the door before waving his wand over the dirty tablecloth. It smoked a bit up was otherwise clean.

Rose then read the letter aloud.

_Dear Ronniekins and Herms. _

_Great thing you invited us otherwise we'd have to gatecrash. Fred and Angelina are off the wall about it but be careful, they have a tendency to steal wands. _

_See ya then!_

_George and Alicia. _

Rose looked up at her father with her bright blue flecked eyes. "That's you're uncle." He said to his daughter.

Throughout the course of the day the last group needed to respond did. Charlie, Veronica and Monica could come and were even going to bring a ham for the heck of it.

Hugo and Rose were set to the task of polishing the silverware for the huge dinner planned. Hugo poured the bottle of No-Mess Silver Polish on the rag her held and started scrubbing the already gleaming cutlery. Rose took another rag and gently buffed the gravy boat from the top of the tottering pile.

"MOM!!!" Hug yelled. "Why can't you just use your wand and clean the silver?"

Hermione's voce sounded from the kitchen loud and clear. "Because I need to keep you and your sister under control while your grandmother and I are cooking!"

Rose nudged her brother and pointed to the abandoned silverware on the table and he sighed. "FINE!" He yelled exasperated.

Rose smiled satisfied and continued with the task at hand. That was until Hugo got bored.

"Hugo what are you doing?" Rose asked a second too late. Hugo had nicked his dad's wand while Ron was taking a nap and was pointing them at the silver. He tried saying his mum's cleaning spell but he mispronounced it and the silverware exploded in a mess of violet sparks.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants is going on here?" Hermione yelled coming into the dining room where the sparkly culprit stood with the guilty wand in hand.

"HUGO WEASLEY! What are you doing with your father's wand?" Hermione yelled.

"I was just trying to clean the plates." Hugo said meekly.

"That's it! You're in the kitchen where I can keep an eye on you." Hermione said pocketing the wand. "Rose dear would you get the china out instead?" Hermione took her son by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen frustrated.

The china didn't look that bad. It was several decades old and was slightly chipped but it looked fine once Rose had dusted it. Hugo had been set to the task of peeling carrots under the supervision of his watchful grandmother. The adult male Weasleys had disappeared, most likely up the highest floor to escape their wives' planning.

Rose decided it was time for a break and sat down with a good book.


End file.
